<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something New by galactic_magic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671305">Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic'>galactic_magic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns, M/M, coffee shop AU, wandavision spoilers if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You become pretty fond of the cute FBI agent that comes to your coffee shop every morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Woo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can’t help but wonder who this mysterious man is, always coming in at the same time every morning, ordering the same three coffees, and wearing an FBI jacket.</p><p>Even when you’re not working at the counter, you’re usually hanging out somewhere in the coffee shop, doing whatever you need to on your laptop in the calming environment. Since he’s come here every day for the past couple weeks, he knows you by name and always waves to you as he heads out wherever you are. It almost feels like you have an unspoken friendship, despite not exchanging any words besides “hellos” and “how are yous.”</p><p>You always look forward to seeing his handsome face, even though you know you’ll probably never know him any deeper. He seems like a nice guy, and you suppose the three coffees he always orders are for friends or family.</p><p>“Jimmy! Hey!” you greet him as he walks up to the register. “The usual, I assume?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” he nods. “Actually, could I add another one to that?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure! What would you like?”</p><p>“Could you make me your favorite drink?”</p><p>“My favorite?” you question.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m feeling like I want to try something new,” he smiles. “It can be anything, be as creative as you want,”</p><p>“Alright!” you laugh, finishing punching in the numbers and sliding his credit card.</p><p>You turn around and get to it, the first three drinks you already know by heart. Then you start on your personal favorite, taking advantage of all the secret ingredients available to you. You’ve never asked exactly which of the three coffees is his, so you’re not sure what his personal taste in coffee is like, so you hope it’s not too disappointing.</p><p>Before you put it in the tray, you hesitate. You don’t want to overthink it, but did he ask for your personal favorite for a reason? Did he like you, maybe?</p><p>No, no, you can’t get caught up in daydream land again. He was probably just curious, wanted to be friendly.</p><p>But writing your number on the cup wouldn’t hurt, would it?</p><p>Before you can convince yourself out of it, you scribble it down. You double check that all the lids are secure and then hand him his order.</p><p>“Have a great day!” you say.</p><p>“You too!” he waves, going on his way.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, he doesn’t show up at his normal time.</p><p>Or any time, for that matter.</p><p>Was it you? Did you scare him away?</p><p>Did something come up? Should you be worried?</p><p>You try to ignore all the questions bouncing around your head while you work. You need to be focused, and other customers are still counting on you.</p><p>You’re halfway through making an iced mocha when your co-worker comes up to you, “Hey, where was that cute FBI guy today?”</p><p>You shrug, finishing pouring the drink and labeling it, “Not sure,”</p><p>“I heard there’s been some weird government agency stuff over near Eastview, maybe he’s involved with that,”</p><p>“I don’t know,” you shake your head, continuing to make drinks. “I barely know him,”</p><p>“Oh come on, I saw you write your number on his cup yesterday,”</p><p>“Shut up,”</p><p>“Hey, no need to get defensive, I was just wondering if you knew anything,” they laugh. “You better claim him quick though, or I might shoot my shot,”</p><p>They walk away and you roll your eyes.</p><p>Maybe he really is just on a top-secret dangerous case, or maybe he had to move somewhere else last minute. It’s not like you know anything about all these agencies, especially the ones involved with superheroes. He’s probably fine.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>You have another shift later at night, the time of day where the shop is mostly full of college students on the verge of mental breakdowns. It’s pretty slow, as most people buy what they want and then sit down for a while until the shop closes.</p><p>You spend the free time cleaning up a bit early, so there’s less to do when you have to help close. You sweep the floors and wipe down all the counters, and start putting away the extra syrups and sauces.</p><p>“Y/N!”</p><p>You whip your head towards the familiar voice, coming from none other than Jimmy. He runs to the counter, completely out of breath.</p><p>“I wanted to get here before you closed,” he exhales. “Sorry I wasn’t here this morning, something happened at work, but I really wanted to see you, and I didn’t want you to think I was mad at you or anything,”</p><p>“Oh! Yeah, that’s okay,” you laugh nervously, realizing all the customers and your co-workers are watching you. “Um, do you still want your usual coffees?”</p><p>“No, no, my hearts beating too fast already, and I’d only need one now…” he trails off.</p><p>“Alright, that’s cool,” you sigh.</p><p>“Do you want to go somewhere?” he blurts. “Like, with me?”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I would’ve called you before, but I…lost the cup,”</p><p>You laugh, “That’s fine. Although my shift still has 15 minutes-“</p><p>Your co-worker mouths a “we’ll cover for you,” and you nod in appreciation.</p><p>“Okay, yeah, let’s go,” you take off your apron and grab your things, following him outside.</p><p>You start just walking down the block with him, attempting to process what just happened.</p><p>“It was delicious, by the way,” Jimmy says.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“The drink you made me. I can see why it’s your favorite,”</p><p>“Thanks,” you chuckle.</p><p>“Sorry I’m not very good at this,” he ruffles his hair. “I did get across that I like you, right?”</p><p>“Barely, but yeah,” you laugh. “Hopefully I did too?”</p><p>“I think so,” he nods. “Is it too late for some dinner?”</p><p>You shrug, “I didn’t have time to grab some before my shift, so nah,”</p><p>“Great,” he smiles, holding out his hand. “Shall we?”</p><p>You take it with a grin, hoping tonight is the start of something new.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>